baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorn Il-Khan (quest)
This page is about Dorn Il-Khan's companion quest in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. A False Start Starting this quest requires you travel to between Naskel and Nashkel Mines. Any other method to getting to either will not yield the his appearance. Regardless of whether you've talked to Dorn before on the first floor of The Friendly Arm, the party will be waylaid by brigands led by Senjak and Dorotea. Dorn charges in, clearing three bandits before the fight starts. After the bloodshed, Dorn offers to join you. Charmed, I'm Sure Wander around with Dorn long enough and he'll eventually comment on his vendetta. His next target is necromancer Kryll, which leads you to Nashkel. Speak to Taris outside the Nashkel Inn, then head to the Gibberling Mountains. Kryll is expecting Dorn near a blood-stained rock (x=2550, y=1500). After satiating Dorn's thirst for her blood, find a letter for Dorn from Kryll's body and trace it back to Taris to inform her the misfortune of her husband. Should you wish to choose it, the last dialog option kicks off a forced sequence of responses aimed to torment her with a series of gruesome, although grimly whimsical and honest, details of her husband's demise which eventually leads her to turn hostile. Killing her results in a major reputation penalty. Another One Bites the Dust When you reach Wyrm's Crossing, Dorn will remark on proximity to his former comrade and a revenge opportunity. Prepare ahead as Simmeon awaits you north of the inner side of the bridge (x=1090, y=290). He'll summon two Thralls of Azothet and is accompanied by a mage named Sheila and an unnamed priest. * Priest: [[Elven Chain Mail|'Elven Chain Mail']], Quarterstaff, * Sheila: Scroll of Minor Globe of Invulnerability, Scroll of Vampiric Touch, Scroll of Domination, Scroll of Shocking Grasp, Scroll of Magic Missile, Scroll of Flame Arrow * Simmeon: Fallorain's Plate +1, Golden Girdle of Urnst, [[Albruin|'Albruin +1']], Large Shield After the fight Dorn will talk more. From this point forwards, he'll gradually (based on in-game time) fill you with his tales, and his romance route will become open to Gorion's Ward. Journal We Meet Again *Quest Continues (if you accept Dorn as a companion): I have recruited a blackguard by the name of Dorn Il-Khan. He is tracking down members of an old adventuring party that wronged him. He seems to be a thoroughly cruel man. I shall have to keep my eye on him during our journey together. Kryll — Charmed, I'm Sure *Quest Title: Dorn Il-Khan *Entry Title: Charmed, I'm Sure *Quest Continues: Taris has pointed us somewhere east of Nashkel. Her husband, along with several others, seems to have fallen under the spell of the sorceress Kryll. Dorn is eager to track her down. Simmeon — Another One Bites the Dust *Quest Title: Dorn Il-Khan *Entry Title: Another One Bites the Dust *Quest Continues: We have slain Kryll, and Dorn stands one step closer to his final vengeance against his betrayers. Kryll possessed a note from the final member of his old adventuring party, Simmeon. Simmeon seems to be awaiting her outside the entrance to Baldur's Gate. *Quest Completed: All this business with Dorn seems to be over. He has slain the last of his foes, a man by the name of Simmeon who apparently had also taken on the mantle of blackguard. Without his desire for vengeance to propel him forward, Dorn seems to be adrift, with no further ambition but to continue traveling with me. Sources & references * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition FAQ/Walkthrough by Haeravon References Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG: EE Category:New quests in BG: EE Category:Quests in Baldur's Gate (Enhanced Edition) Category:Quests, new in Baldur's Gate (Enhanced Edition)